pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo
Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 7/8/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are on a speed boat heading for Sootopolis City, with an extravagant port. The boat makes it to the dock, Brendan jumping over the railing as someone ties the boat to the dock, his face green. Brendan: Land! Land! Brendan collapses, as the others get off the boat. Misty: Wow! Sootopolis City! One of the greatest water cities in the world! (Her enthusiasm drops) And, we’re going to ignore it to go to the gym. Ian: Yep. Dock Worker: Won’t do you much good. The gym leader isn't there. Ian looks at the dock worker. Ian: Where is he? Dock Worker: He has an exposition at the Sootopolis stadium. Performing is a pastime for him. Ian: Then, we’ll head there then. Max: Looks like we’ll get to see the city after all. The group walks off, leaving Brendan on the dock. Max goes back over, grabbing Brendan’s arm and dragging him along. Max: So pathetic. End Scene The group arrives at Sootopolis Stadium, which is an outdoor arena, bleachers going around . The group comes out at the top, as the bleachers go down to the stage, which is surrounded by water, having canal openings to let water in. On the stage stands Juan, while in the water are his Pokémon. Wailmer, Spheal, Krabby, Feebas, Kingdra, Seaking, Luvdisc, Whiscash, Pelipper, Sealeo, Staryu, Chinchou, Crawdaunt, Golduck, Corsola and Relicanth are showing off their performance skills. Brendan: No way! That’s Juan! Max: You know him? Brendan: Duh! He’s a master Coordinator, he won the Grand Festival several years back! He was the teacher of Wallace! Misty: You mean Wallace, the one who’s considered one of the strongest Water Pokémon trainers in the world, was trained by that guy?! Max: Wallace used to be the Sootopolis City gym leader, before he rose to become the Hoenn League champion! Brendan: Which followed his rise to Contest Master as well. Wallace basically set the definition for the modern day contest, revolutionizing the practice and expanded it to other regions besides Hoenn! Max: Looks like you’re going to have a tough battle, Ian. The others look over where Ian was standing, him being gone. They spot him running down the stairs, approaching the stage. Brendan: What’s he doing?! Misty: Crashing the event. He did this before to Lt. Surge. Max: Didn’t he hear anything we said about this guy?! Misty: Most likely not. Ian makes it down to the bottom level, then shouts out. Ian: Hey, Juan! Juan turns, spotting Ian. Ian: I challenge you to a battle! Ian backs up a bit, then gets a running start, leaping out of the stands. Wingull uses Water Pulse, creating a water bubble, Ian stepping on it and it propelling him forward. Juan raises an eyebrow questioning his technique, as Ian lands on the platform with Juan. The crowd, mostly composed of women, start booing Ian. Woman 1: Get off the stage! Woman 2: You’re light years away from facing Juan! Woman 3: Show off a pretty combo! Juan: You have guts, that’s for sure. What’s your name? Ian: Ian. Juan: Well then. (He turns to the crowd.) Relax, my fans! This boy desires a gym battle. And surely, you would prefer to see me battle him and show off some glamorous combos! The crowd cheers at that, as Juan claps his hands. Four platforms float onto the field, being anchored into position. Juan gets on one, as Ian gets on the other. Juan: Are you familiar with Pokémon Contests? Ian: Yes. Juan snaps his fingers, a monitor opening up on stage. It has a large timer, starting at 5 minutes. Juan: Here’s how this battle will work. It will be a double battle, lasting five minutes. Whichever of us has the most Pokémon at the end of that time will be the winner. If we have the same amount of Pokémon at the end, you lose. Ian: Sounds good to me. Misty: Oh, dear. I don’t like this. Brendan: Why? Ian’s pretty decent at handling coordinator tactics. Max: Yeah, but yours are amateur. Brendan: What’d you say?! Misty: What’s more, conventional trainers don’t have to worry about time limits. Ian is a strong trainer, but he doesn’t take out foes in one go, at least not strong ones. Brendan: Hey! Misty: But now, he’ll have to go all out in the hopes of defeating one of Juan’s Pokémon in time. It’s not points that matter, it’s defeating the foe. Juan: (Claps his hands) Sealeo! Relicanth! Sealeo hops out of the water, landing on Juan’s second platform. Relicanth emerges, floating on the surface. Relicanth: Relicanth. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon. Relicanth is a Pokémon species that existed for a hundred million years without ever changing its form. This ancient Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms with its toothless mouth. Sealeo, the Ball Roll Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spheal. Sealeo often balances and rolls things on the tip of its nose. While the Pokémon is rolling something, it checks the object's aroma and texture to determine whether it likes the object or not. Ian: Relicanth, huh? Pretty cool. So, to utilize the field the best, I should go with Water types or Flying. Being stuck on a platform will limit me. And Marshtomp will be strong against Relicanth, to an extent. Marshtomp, let’s go! Wingull! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Marshtomp lands on the platform, as Wingull lands right next to it. Juan: Think you can outdo me with Water Pokémon? Very well, then. Give it your best shot. Time, begin! The timer goes down a second, Wingull taking to the air. Ian: Water Pulse, Water Gun! Juan: Relicanth, Dive. Sealeo, Blizzard. Relicanth Dives underwater, as Sealeo breathes Blizzard, freezing and blocking the water attacks. Ian: Marshtomp, in the water! Mud Shot! Marshtomp jumps into the water, submerging. Relicanth speeds up with Dive, as Marshtomp fires Mud Shot. Relicanth rams through Mud Shot, striking Marshtomp and sending it flying into the air. Juan: And now, Aurora Beam. Sealeo fires a green and black beam at Marshtomp, as Wingull flies up after Marshtomp. Ian: Blizzard! Juan: (Unamused) Stone Edge. Relicanth forms several jagged stones around it, firing Stone Edge. Wingull fires Blizzard, catching Marshtomp in it, blowing it out of the Aurora Beam’s path. Marshtomp dives from the sky with Take Down, as Stone Edge approaches Wingull. It arches instantly, going for and hitting Marshtomp. Marshtomp screams as it falls at Sealeo, Sealeo blasting Marshtomp back with Aurora Beam. Marshtomp lands back on the platform, as Relicanth reappears back at Juan’s platform. Juan: Only a minute in, and you’ve already bored me. Blizzard. Ian: Wide Guard! Sealeo fires Blizzard, as Marshtomp raises an orange barrier, wide enough to take the entirety of Blizzard. This peeks Juan’s interest, when Wingull dives from the sky, striking Sealeo with Aerial Ace, it flying away. Relicanth fires Stone Edge after Wingull, them following after her. Ian: Water Pulse! Mud Shot! Wingull forms a Water Pulse, catching the entirety of the Stone Edge inside it, the rippling water trapping it. Marshtomp spits Mud Shot at Relicanth. Juan: Ice Ball. Head Smash. Sealeo fires a small Ice Ball, canceling out Mud Shot. Relicanth swims at Marshtomp, its head surrounded in a whitish blue aura, blasting the water away. Ian: Wingull, Blizzard! Marshtomp, overhead! Wingull breathes Blizzard, freezing the water splatter, the water freezing over. Relicanth burrows through it, as Marshtomp uses Water Gun on the platform, propelling itself into the air. Relicanth rams the platform, splitting it in half. Sealeo fires the second Ice Ball, it hitting Marshtomp in the air, it falling into the water. Ian’s eye glances at the timer, now at 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Ian: Water Pulse! Mud Shot! Sealeo charges a third Ice Ball, Marshtomp firing Mud Shot at it, the attack hitting. Relicanth swims after Marshtomp, as Wingull files closer to the water, controlling the water to form around Relicanth. Relicanth blasts clean through it, striking Marshtomp with Head Smash. Marshtomp flies onto a platform, as Sealeo fires Ice Ball, hitting Marshtomp again. Ian: That Ice Ball is faster than the last one I’ve experienced. (He glances at the time) At this rate, he’ll fire the fifth shot with 12 second left. No room for error. Aerial Ace! Mud Shot! Juan: Head Smash. Wingull flies in, striking Sealeo with Aerial Ace as it charges the fourth Ice Ball. Marshtomp fires Mud Shots, Relicanth dodging them. Relicanth leaps out of the water, going for Head Smash. Marshtomp shoots a Mud Shot, it exploding when hitting Relicanth, the force blowing Marshtomp backwards into the water, as Relicanth dives back in, the attack missing. Marshtomp comes out of the water, as Sealeo fires the fourth Ice Ball. 30 seconds remain on the clock. Ian: Now! Water Pulse, Water Gun! Wingull uses Water Pulse, which forms up, catching the Ice Ball. The Water Pulse churns to resist the Ice Ball’s momentum, as Marshtomp fires Water Gun, propelling the Ice Ball back in the opposite direction, at Sealeo. Sealeo charges the fifth Ice Ball, it now being at least equal in size with the fourth ball. 15 seconds remain. Juan: Relicanth! Stone Edge! Relicanth peeks up on the surface, Stone Edge forming around it. Relicanth fires them, the attack being slower than before. Ian: Water Gun! Aerial Ace! 12 seconds remain. Juan: Sealeo, fire! Sealeo gets ready to fire, as the two Ice Ball attacks collide, knocking back into Sealeo and shattering, the shards raining down on Sealeo. Wingull flies at Sealeo with Aerial Ace, Stone Edge chasing it. Marshtomp fires Water Gun, blasting several stones out of the air. 6 seconds remain. Juan: Head Smash! Ian: Mud Shot! Wingull strikes Sealeo with Aerial Ace, causing it to skid back, defeated. Marshtomp fires Mud Shot, hitting Relicanth head on. Relicanth’s speed drops just the slightest, as it goes to collide with Marshtomp. A beep occurs to signal that time has run out, as Relicanth strikes Marshtomp, sending it flying. Marshtomp lands on Juan’s battle platform next to Sealeo, defeated. Juan: Sealeo and Marshtomp are unable to battle. However, Sealeo fainted during the time limit, and that final Head Smash didn’t connect until after the time expired. (He motions his hand to Ian.) I proclaim the challenger, Ian, the winner! The crowd cheers, as Misty, Brendan and Max all give out a sigh of relief, collapsing to their knees. Misty: Good grief, that was intense! Max: I really didn’t think he’d make it in time! Brendan: Ian would be a great coordinator. He held out the final move right until the last moment! Ian returns Marshtomp, as Wingull lands on his shoulder. Juan and Ian meet on the main stage, shaking hands. Juan: That, was a spectacular performance. When did you decide to use my Ice Ball against me? Ian: Immediately after you used it. I’ve had experienced it before, so I knew how it worked. I figured that a high level trainer such as yourself would be able to charge it relatively fast, so once I estimated the time for the final launch, all I had to do was make sure Relicanth stayed out of the way long enough. Juan: Which is why you held your ground with Mud Shot. It slows the foe down. Ian: Still wasn’t enough to stop your last attack. Juan: Well, you still won this gym battle. I do not have any badges on me, so if you’ll wait for me at the Pokémon Center after the show’s over, I’ll give it to you then. Ian: Fair enough. I’ll be waiting. Main Events * Ian beats Juan in battle, earning the gym badge. However, Juan doesn't give it to him yet, as he has to go retrieve one. * It's revealed that Wallace is the Hoenn League Champion. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Juan * Dock Worker * Women fans Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Relicanth (Juan's) * Sealeo (Juan's) Juan's Cameo Pokémon * Wailmer * Spheal * Krabby * Feebas * Kingdra * Seaking * Luvdisc * Whiscash * Pelipper * Staryu * Chinchou * Crawdaunt * Golduck * Corsola Trivia * Not counting Milotic, which appears as a Feebas, Juan has all of the Pokémon that he used in the games and in the anime gym battles. * Ian challenging Juan at an exhibition is based off how he challenged Lt. Surge and Lorelei in Vs. Sandshrew and Vs. Lapras, respectively. * This episode states that Juan trained Wallace, the current Hoenn League Champion. * Due to the way that this gym battle went, Juan is the second gym leader that Ian didn't outright defeat yet earned the badge, due to not defeating Relicanth. ** The other one that he didn't fully defeat was Pryce in Vs. Piloswine. * Having this gym battle be a 5 minute double battle was inspired by the rules for the Grand Festival, and Juan being a Contest Master. ** This also marks the first time Ian had to compete in a timed battle. * Juan not having a badge to give Ian right away is to set up for the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan